The Lost One
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: Between Charlie and Percy there was another baby Weasley, a daughter, Lucretia.


*Nine months previously*

"Arthur! You won't believe it darling I'm pregnant!" I was overjoyed another baby we already had Bill who is three and Charlie who turned 1 recently but both Arthur and I had agreed we wanted a big family I hoping at least six children. Just think of all those precious little feet running all-over the house oh I'm practically swooning at the thought. Arthur looked at me wide eyed.

"Another one?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes sweetheart isn't it wonderful?!" I think Arthur could have fainted right there. I took his hand. "Arthur?"

"Yes Molly its marvelous news I'm so happy for us really Molly-Wolly I can't wait. When should we tell the boy's the good news?" He was acting I knew it. I scowled. "Oh Molly don't give that face I was just surprised is all I like surprises you know that." He kissed me softly and my anger and uncertainty faded as I melted under him.

"Soon sweetie soon."

"What's soon Mommy?" Bill poked his head around the door to our room with Charlie holding his big brother's hand. I shook my head, those two were always about.

"Well Bill, Charlie, you're going to be big brother's again! Mommy's having another baby!" I said smiling. Bill's eyes lit up and I don't think little Charlie knew what it meant but because everyone else was happy my little man smiled too.

"Another Charlie!? I like Charlie so having another one will be fun right Mommy?" Bill babbled on for a bit more before Arthur took them to their room. I loved the minds of children, so innocent and naïve but sweet. And for the first time in the year since Charlie was born I felt peaceful, I loved my kids to pieces but they can be a handful especially when they start showing powers but that won't be for a while yet.

*August 5th 1974*

"Just push a little bit more, dear our baby girl's almost here." Arthur instructed me as I lie in the hospital bed giving labour. I'd like to see how tired his gets after six hours of this bloody pushing. Finally I gave one last heave and the nurse pulled out our baby. Something was wrong our baby, our beautiful healthy baby girl, Lucretia Tessie Weasley, she, she wasn't moving… The nurse checked her pulse, heartbeat, the whole nine yards but nothing she bowed her head to us.

"I'm sorry for your loss but there is nothing I can do, she's gone." She wrapped the baby in a blanket and placed it in the crib then she left to fetch the doctors. I couldn't believe it, nor could I look at Arthur, my walls tumbled around me as I heaved great sobs wracked my body. I screamed and cried and all the while Arthur held me, he whispered comforting phrases into my ear but they were emotionless none of them meant anything.

"Shhhhh darling it's okay, this sort of thing happens." It does not happen to Prewett's; we are known for our maternity! And the boys my poor sweet un-knowing boys waiting with the nanny in the waiting room for Daddy to bring them in to see their sister. They had already nick-named her Lucy for short! How are we going to break the news to them, they'll be crushed! Oh what I wouldn't give to do it all over again. But what did I do wrong? Bill and Charlie were so perfect and my doctor gave her a clean bill of health just last week. A still born baby. This isn't possible; it's not possible at all!

"Arthur, bring the boys in we have to tell them." He looked at me with tears in his eyes and down his face, and then he nodded and strode from the room. I picked up my dead baby carefully; I just wanted to hold her once before she was buried. Thankfully we had kept it hushed up so only Bill, Charlie and Drusilla, our nanny, knew. Lucy wouldn't be known to anyone but us, and that's how I wanted it our family would know because our family would understand, our family wouldn't judge, they wouldn't place blame on me, but Grandma Prewett would, my mother would, my Aunt's would they would scold me for not being good enough for being a disgrace to the Prewett name because all they cared about would be the families reputation not that my baby is dead. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Arthur opened the door and by the looks of it had spoken to Drusilla because she had silent tears running down her young face. Dru was meant to be the godmother of little Lucretia but now… "Boys Mommy has some sad news." I began but I sobbed again and Arthur took my hand.

"Sometimes when women get pregnant it doesn't always work, sometimes the babies die before they are born. This is what happened with Lucretia; she died before she had the chance to come out of Mommy's tummy. You understand don't you Bill, Charlie?" Bill stared up at me still holding his stillborn sister and asked me a question, a very simple question that I couldn't answer.

"Mommy, are you okay? Did it hurt?" He wasn't worried about the baby, yes he was sad he was crying but he was worried about me. I set Lucretia back down in her crib and hugged Bill hard.

"Oh sweetheart no Mommy's not okay, Mommy's very sad and I am hurt but not the kind of hurt you can fix with a kiss or a band aid this is different darling I'm hurt emotionally." He gave me a kiss anyway and I smiled thinly at him. Charlie joined our hug, then Drusilla and finally Arthur. Our family shared this moment and we promised each other Lucretia wouldn't be forgotten her memory would be up-held by the people in this room, her family. Lucretia Tessie will not be known as my miscarriage, or my stillborn baby, no, she'll be known as part of the family our daughter and we are not ashamed to say it. I had a miscarriage but they happen every day, and I'm not going to go into depression because I have people that need me and what kind of mother would I be if I sat in bed all day and cried. I wouldn't be a mother at all.

We buried her in the family morgue and marked her tombstone with this message. "Gone but never forgotten, Lucy, you will stay with us Always."


End file.
